YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 029
"Fading Shadows" is the 29th episode of the series and 76th overall. The duel continues and Shadow summoned his ultimate monster. Flash is having a hard time, until a miracle happened. What is that miracle? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Shadow The duel continued from the last episode. Turn 6: Flash He then activates the effect of "Glow Craft Magna Fox" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 200 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3100 → 3300/2000) and allow it to attack again. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Star Shuttle" (Shadow 2700 → 2400). On Flash's End Phase, the effects of "Reverse Polarity" and "Glow Craft Magna Fox" expire ("Flash Heart Dragon": 3300 → 3100 → 2500/2000). Turn 7: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates "Shadow-Mech Total Annihilation Ritual" to return "Fusion Bot", "Xyz Bot" and "Synchro Bot" from his Graveyard to his Extra Deck and Ritual Summon "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" (5000/5000) in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" attacks "Glow Craft Magna Fox", but Flash activates his face-down "Interception" to redirect the attack to "Flash Heart Dragon". Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate his monster's destruction by battle and halve the Battle Damage (Flash 2100 → 850). Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then switches "Flash Heart Dragon" and "Glow Craft Magna Fox" to Defense Position. Turn 9: Shadow Shadow draws. "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon". Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, The effect of "Flash Heart Dragon" activates, but Shadow activates the effect of "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" to send "Star Shuttle" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard and negate that effect. Turn 11: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates "Pendulum Reload". Now instead of conducting each of his Draw Phases, he can place a Pendulum Monster in his Graveyard on top of his Extra Deck. "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" attacks and destroys "Glow Craft Magna Fox". Turn 12: Flash Flash draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 13: Shadow The effect of "Pendulum Reload" activates, allowing Shadow to place "Star Shuttle" from his Graveyard on top of his Extra Deck instead of conducting his Draw Phase. He then passes his turn. Turn 14: Flash Flash draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 15: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates "Annihilation Cannon" to destroy all cards Flash controls at the cost of conducting his Battle Phase this turn. Turn 16: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Alchemy Dracokid" (Left 3) and "Magna Caster Estella" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Caster Solaris" (1200/600) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. The effect of "Flash Heart Dragon" activates, but Shadow activates the effect of "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" to send "Star Shuttle" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard and negate that effect. He then activates the Pendulm Effect of "Alchemy Dracokid" to fuse "Flash Heart Dragon" with "Magna Caster Solaris" in order to Fusion Summon "Spiral Vector Dragon" (3500/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to target "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" ("Shadow-Mech Annihilator" cannot negate that effect as Shadow would have to send a Fusion Monster and a Pendulum Monster) and look at the top cards of his Deck equal to the Pendulum Scale of the Pendulum Monster used for its Fusion Monster. If he finds any Pendulum Monsters, then the ATK of the targeted monster will be reduced by 500 for each one. The Pendulum Scale of "Magna Caster Solaris" is 8, so he looks at the top eight cards of his Deck. He needs all cards to be Pendulum Monsters to win. He finds "Lumino Jaw Dragon", "Magna Mechanic Kuda", "Magna Fighter Lucidum", "Magna Fighter Gladio", "Magna Caster Exitium", "Flash Knight", "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" and "Volt Edge Dragon" ("Shadow-Mech Annihilator": 5000 → 1000/5000). "Spiral Vector Dragon" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" (Shadow 2400 → 0). Trivia *This was hinted at on the YCM Wikia page for "Spiral Vector Dragon". Check it out. *This duel is kinda like the duel between Flash and Tidal. The first duel. You know. The duel ending with a Fusion Monster beating a Ritual Monster.